The Christmas Lesson
by Rachel07
Summary: Jack and Bunny have been dating for 4 months and their relationship has been very public...in a physical way. The other three guardians are fed up, but North has an "unconventional" plan to fix the problem. What is it? Will it work? Read to find out. Yaoi, JackxBunny, BunnyxJack. Definitely for mature audiences. You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

Extra Warning! This chapter is just an introduction, but I promise this story is going to get very hot and kinky. You have been forewarned and therefore I am not responsible for scarring your brains with the stuff my mind comes up with after walking through VIP. Enjoy!

…

It's been a few months shy of two years since Pitch was defeated by the guardians. The addition of Jack brought the guardian crew closer together as a family. North took on the role of the father figure standing strong and always knowing what to do. Tooth took on the motherly role being sweet and attentive to everyone. Sandy was like the Uncle who always had great advice and would listen thoughtfully. Jack and Bunny were like brothers who were always at each others' throats. But somewhere along the way the fighting turned into teasing, which turned into flirting, which turned into a very head over heels couple. Although it took the other guardians a little time to adjust, the family unit accommodated Bunny and Jack as lovers with glee and they were all closer than ever. Well almost.

Bunny and Jack were still adjusting to their relationship mentally and especially physically. Bunny being a…well BUNNY had the urge to mate more often than he would ever admit to the other guardians. Because he never had a lover after he was chosen he was able to control his impulses a lot easier. The times he couldn't he would make sure to take care of his needs inconspicuously in his warren. Jack, being the forever teenage spirit, was not used to the hormones raging in his body. Although he was 300 years old Bunny was his first partner and he found himself sometimes unable to control his lust and need. These two made quite an interesting pair and the other three guardians had the unexpected displeasure of seeing these two in many various stages of love making. At first they tried to brush it off, but lately it was becoming annoying. The two had been official for 4 months and they had been caught in the act more times than Tooth has fairies! North was the most fed up as one of their common love making spots happened to be in a guest room at his workshop. The room was near the stairs in between heavily used toy making floors so it was nearly impossible to get anything done without walking by. Even with all the noise from the yetis, elves, power tools and other equipment you would always know when the two were making love. Loud didn't even being to describe it.

So here it is a few days before Christmas and Sandy, North and Tooth were convened in an emergency meeting to talk about how to deal with the two.

"This is gone long enough." North said in his thick Russian accent. "Yetis cannot get work done and I am starting lose patience."

"I know. We tried to give them space to work it out, but it isn't getting any better. Some of my poor fairies who've caught them can't look them in the eyes anymore because all they can think of is….well you know."

Sandy nodded in the corner agreeing with the two. His arms crossed and a serious contemplative expression was on his face. They all knew the problem, but what to do. Suddenly he had an idea. The three had tried talking to the lovers before, but the problem hadn't improved beyond them moving behind closed doors…which they didn't lock! He got North and Sandy's attention. He formed sand over his head to depict boxing gloves punching the air. He then showed a flame. He then created two anthropomorphic flames with boxing gloves on that were fighting each other. Tooth and North stared at the picture not understanding. Tooth finally asked, "What is it Sandy? Why are the fires fighting?" That was all it took for North to understand and start coming up with the perfect plan.

"That's it Sandy! We need fight fire with fire!" But how….hmm….IDEA!" I have perfect plan, but it little….unconventional. You leave to me. I promise by Christmas Jack and Bunny behave like good boys."

With that North left the globe room and headed for his private office. Tooth and Sandy shared a concerned look.

"What do you think he's gonna do?" Tooth asked Sandy.

"?" Sandy replied with his dream sand. Both stared at the door North just exited through.

"Well whatever it is I'm sure glad I'm not the boys right now."

TBC

…

Hey lovelies. So I wanted to make this a oneshot because I already know how it's going to end, but it's already after 3am and I really need to go to sleep. So I'm gonna torture you all Muah ha ha. Just kidding I actually take pride in my work and I want to make sure it isn't rushed and that I give you the best written story I can. I promise I'll updated this story and hopefully finish it up within the next few days. Not sure if it'll be 2 or 3 chapters we'll see how it goes. Goodnight lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

Graphic sex scenes ahead. If you don't like it don't read. You have been warned. ;)

…

Jack and Bunny sat in Bunny's bedroom in the warren and stared at the gift boxes. The one Bunny gave to Jack had blue snowflake paper and the one Jack gave to Bunny was red with small brown fuzzy rabbits on it wearing Santa hats. They were both the same size, a little smaller than a basketball, and square. When you shook them there was no sound which means they were packaged really well. Both were scared out of their minds.

That morning North had called them both separately to the Pole and gave them each a gift for the other. "I want you to have great Christmas. Give to Bunny tonight. It will be Christmas you not forget." That was all he said to Jack before rushing him out of the Pole to finish up his work. It was the day before Christmas Eve after all.

Now here they both were sitting on the bed staring at the presents. "We're gonna have ta' open 'em sometime mate."

"Let's not and say we did?" Jack asked hopefully.

Bunny shook his head. "It's hard ta' keep a secret from North. Somehow that bugger always knows when 'ur not tellin' the truth." Bunny shivered a bit at memories of trying to hide things from North and being embarrassingly found out.

"On three?" Jack suggested grabbing his gift.

"One"…Bunny counted grabbing his. "Two" Jack said gripping near the fold and the tape ready to tear it. "Three!" They both said together as they ripped off the paper and opened the plain cardboard box inside. What they saw confused them and scared them even more.

In Bunny's there appeared to be an elongated plastic egg attached with a fine cord to a remote control. The egg was solid blue like a robin's egg blue and was more cylindrical than the normal oval shape of his eggs. The remote felt small in his hand and had buttons almost like a TV to go up and down. There was also a button in the center which he only guessed would turn it on and make it do….whatever it was supposed to do. He turned to Jack to see that his gift was just as strange.

Jack's gift somewhat resembled a short, fat, cylindrical icicle. It gradually darkened from almost white at the tip to dark blue at the base. It was the same length as Bunny's although a little thinner and was also attached by a thin cord to a remote. The remote was set up the same way as Bunny's although it was a little larger and felt slightly too big for his teenage body's hands. Jack looked up at Bunny confused. "What are they?"

"I dunno mate." Bunny said turning back to his gift. He held the egg in his left paw while his right grabbed the remote and pressed down on the center closing his eyes just as his pressed it. Suddenly the egg came to life and began vibrating in his hand at a constant steady pace. It wasn't too strong of a vibration, but it felt weird to the Pooka. "What's it doin?" He asked ears flattening in confusion as he turned to Jack.

Jack had the biggest blush Bunny had ever seen him have. Being an ice sprite a blue hue covered him from the tips of his ears all down his normally pale cheeks. He stared at the egg eyes wide and mouth slightly open in shock and embarrassment. "Bunny that's…..that's a vibrator."

"A what?" The confused spirit asked not understanding Jack's embarrassment. Being a rabbit he had never seen one of these before and he probably had never seen a sex toy in his life. Jack, having been a wandering lonely spirit for 300 years, liked to visit people's houses to see how they live. Occasionally he would stumble upon the odd couple engaged in intercourse and eventually developed a little bit of knowledge about the devices. He had never seen one up close, but he remembered the sound they made when turned on and the sound of the partner it was being used on. That causes him to blush even more if possible.

"You ok mate." Bunny asked. Jack seemed to be lost in thought and then suddenly got bluer. Whatever this thing was it must be a very intimate gift. Not much made the spirit of winter and guardian of fun this embarrassed.

"Yeah…well…it's really kind of hard to explain….s'so why don't I just show you." Jack reached into the bed stand next to Bunny's bed and pulled out the lube; cherry flavored of course, and began to coat the icicle with it. Bunny just watched with his right ear straight up and his left one cocked a little in deep thought. Whatever Frost was doing it was starting to turn him on. Bunny wasn't sure if that was the appropriate response to the situation so he moved his leg to cover his hardening member and continued to watch curiously.

Jack finished coating the icicle and used his other hand to clumsily take his pants and boxers off. He leaned back on the bed so his head was on the back board and his knees were drawn up and apart facing Bunny. Jack slowly guided the icicle under his clearly hardened shaft, past his balls and to his small entrance. He took a deep breath in and exhaled before slowly inching the icicle into his tight hole. He winced a little bit at the resistance, but compared to Bunny the vibrator went in very easily. When it was as far in as it would go he presented the remote to Bunny and told him to push the center button. Bunny took the remote into his hand realizing that it seemed more appropriate for his hand size than his own gift and pressed the center button immediately springing the gift to life in Jack.

"Ugh..ahh…ahh…"Jack moaned as it kept vibrating inside of him. Bunny was both incredibly tuned on and incredibly confused. Why would North give them these kinds of gifts? He realized that the other three seemed to be more and more annoyed with how much sex the two were having. They had tried a sit down intervention with the two, but Bunny and Jack just couldn't control themselves. They really didn't mean to hurt anyone. He was surprised North didn't come up with a way to make them stop having sex. He was so lost in thought he almost didn't hear Jack's plea for more. "More?" Bunny said looking at the remote again noticing the up and down controls. He quickly selected the one indicating up and was met with an increase in Jack's moans.

"Ahhh!" Jack reached one hand down to his leaking cock and the other down to massage his balls. "Ahh….ahhh…..ngh…..ugh….oh Bunny soo…good! I….I think…..I'm gonna…..cum!" it only took a few more thrusts into his hand for Jack Frost to cum hard spraying his seed all over his hand and across the bed almost reaching to where Bunny was sitting. Bunny wasn't sure if he'd ever seen his lover come that hard. Panting heavily from his orgasm Jack registered that Bunny left the device on.

"Ok you can turn it off now and we can try yours." Jack said between pants feeling pretty tired. Bunny was still a little creeped out by the fact that these were gifts from North, but after seeing his lover's display he really needed a release. He put his lover's remote down leaving it on and grabbed the lube slickening his still vibrating egg up.

"Bunny I said turn it off!" Jack said reaching for the remote, but being too spent he was inches away from grabbing it. Bunny then handed Jack the remote to his egg leaning himself back the way Jack was with the egg poised at his entrance.

"Together mate?" Bunny suggested with lusty eyes. That look coupled with the still active vibrator inside him was enough to get Jack semi hard again. Now how could anyone turn down the Pooka's offer? Jack took Bunny's remote noticing just as Bunny did that his partner's remote felt more suited to his hand. Jack's blush returned as he realized that this was the way North intended them to use it. His thoughts were interrupted when Bunny told him to turn it up.

The guardian of hope had shoved the slowly vibrating device into him in one go relishing the feeling of it against his tight walls. He was barely able to hold back his grunts and composed himself just enough to tell Jack to turn it up. Jack complied turning Bunny's up two speeds just to torture and coax moans out of his lover while Bunny turned Jack's up another level.

"AHH!" They both moaned/screamed at the same time. Hearing each other's moans turned them on even more and soon they were both reaching for their respective members with the hands not occupying the remotes. The two began a fierce battle of turning up the speed on the remotes soon losing count in their pleasure. Jack was the first to cum screaming Bunny's name as his seed sprayed across the bed and hit the rabbit's pulled up left leg. With a grunt and a shout Bunny came soon after moaning Jack's name and spraying his seed clear across the bed getting some on Jack's flat lower stomach. The two panted heavily as they came off their orgasm high and hit the down button to slow the vibrations to the first setting as they rode the last waves of pleasure of their orgasm.

"That was HOT mate." Bunny said maneuvering himself across the bed to lie next to Jack. He leaned his head on the headboard and pulled Jack's head into his left shoulder/collar bone kissing the top of his head.

"Definitely hot." He said leaning his head up to peck Bunny on the nose. "I still can't believe that North would give us these for Christmas. Oh well, let's turn them off and take a nap I am spent." He and Bunny grabbed the remotes and hit the center button…only they didn't turn off.

The devices began vibrating randomly and the mechanical tips extended to repeatedly push against their prostate making them writhe in pleasure. They both jumped in surprise at the sudden pressure on the sensitive area, but seeing each other react turned them both on. Somehow turning off the devices became the furthest thing from their conscious minds. For a brief second Jack realized the device must loop through different settings before turning off, but the thought was quickly pushed away as Bunny mounted him giving him a heated his and turning up the speed on the device at the same time.

Jack moaned into the kiss which gave Bunny full access to roam his mouth with his tongue. Jack's mouth, like the rest of him, was cool to the touch and slightly minty though Bunny could never figure that last part out. The taste was completely Jack and something Bunny would never get tired of. Bunny was warm and although Jack was a winter spirit he loved the feeling of warmth he got from running his hands over Bunny's fur or running his tongue in his mouth. Bunny tasted and smelled of spring flowers and chocolate. He assumed the chocolate and flowers came from his occupation, but never once had he seen the Pooka eat the chocolate seeing as he was a vegan.

His mind quickly wandered back to the present as Bunny's tongue began fucking his mouth at the same time his right paw, the one not on the remote, reached under his sweatshirt and began tweaking his right nipple. Jack moaned even louder if possible into the kiss and involuntarily rolled his hips up his thrust meeting Bunny's already straining member. Bunny broke the kiss to moan at the contact of both their shafts and Jack took the opportunity to get a much needed breath of air and to turn up Bunny's vibrator.

Bunny moaned even louder before simultaneously grinding his shaft into Jack's and turning up his vibrator. "Ur gonna pay fer that mate." He said with a grin as he leaned down pushing more of the sweatshirt up and began sucking Jack's left nipple. "AHHH! Bunny!" Bunny had never heard Jack scream so loud. He began wildly thrusting back into the feeling of the vibrator and forward to meet Bunny's shaft. Somehow Jack's pleasure filled mind was able to make his hand rapidly turn up Bunny's vibrator 3 speeds. Nngh…Ughh….Agh...! Bunny moaned as he broke contact with Jack's nipple and sat back a bit to make the vibrator hit just the right spot inside of him. The device was wildly hitting at his prostate and he knew it wouldn't be too long before he came again. Grabbing Jack's remote he turned up the device to match the speed his was going at and began to once again grind his erection into his smaller lover's.

"Ooh B…Bunny..I…I…can't...uh uh…hold Agh.. on much… lOnger." Jack managed to squeeze out in between the pressure from the vibrator and his lover on top of him. The fact that he was able to form a coherent sentence was a miracle in itself.

"Ah I…I..knOhh mate…. I'm close….uh ah…I'm s' so close." Bunny picked up the pace frantically grinding himself into his lover. The bed shaking and creaking violently, the slaps of skin on skin, the ringing of the vibrator and the loud moans from the two lovers could be heard throughout the warren. Good thing all the egglets were far away prepping the dye flowers for Easter. With a few final thrusts both guardians came shouting each other's names and spilling their seed all over each other. Neither had ever cum so hard.

It took the last of Bunny's strength to not completely collapse on Jack. Both quickly turned the vibrators down to the lowest setting as Bunny maneuvered himself to the side and once again pulled Jack's head onto him. Jack looked up at Bunny and they exchanged a sweet short kiss.

"Merry early Christmas Kangaroo."

"Merry early Christmas Frostbite."

Not wanting a repeat of trying to turn the vibrators off but instead discovering a new setting, the two gave each other a look before they reached down to grab at the base of their devices. As soon as their hand touched it the devices gave a loud beep which the guardians quickly drew back from. The part where the remote connected to the base detached and a little latch opened in its place. From there popped a thin but amazingly strong harness that quickly latched itself around each guardian's waist. Jack gave a yelp as he felt the tough fabric lock into place around him and Bunny only stared in disbelief.

Quickly they rushed over to the boxes to see if there was a key or any instructions on how to turn off the device, but all they were met with was empty boxes. They were now permanently attached to uncontrolled vibrators by a harnesses that they could not get off. Their initial fear of the gifts returned tenfold as they realized the only way to get these off was to go see North.

"Guess ta Ding bat gave us more than a normal Christmas gift" Bunny stated while crossing his arms staring un-amused at his partner and trying not to get turned on again by the still active vibrator.

"It seems more like Christmas revenge to me." Jack stated also trying hard not to get turned on by the vibrator. They both slowly stood up completely embarrassed and began to get ready to face North…..sort of.

…

Hey lovelies. Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Wow the things that come out of my brain. If you think this is over your seriously wrong. If you don't like it so far then turn around if not stayed tuned. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to do it before Christmas. Thank you to those who have been reviewing I really appreciate the feedback/encouragement. Until next time lovelies.


End file.
